


Talk to Me

by bananapie42



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, episode 7 hurt me, though never explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: “You and I… aren’t a good match anymore.”Reki was walking away.No. No, Langa couldn’t accept this.Episode 7 hurt so I want these boys to talk. Normalize blaming all your problems on Adam, fr fr.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am so tired but I can't stop thinking about these two and I needed them to Communicate. So here I am
> 
> Fair warning, this Is Not Edited

“You and I… aren’t a good match anymore.”   
Reki was walking away.    
No. No, Langa couldn’t accept this. 

“Reki…”    
Reki kept walking.    
“Reki!”    
He ran towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Reki tried to get away but Langa tightened his grip.   
“I don’t understand, Reki please, I don’t… I don’t understand and I don’t want to lose you.”   
Reki looked at him, and even in the dark and rain, Langa could see the tears falling down his face. He was pretty sure he was crying too, but he really didn’t know.    
“Did I do something? If this is about Adam, I don’t have to skate him, but I just… please just  _ talk to me _ . I don’t know what’s happening or what I did.”   
Reki diverted his eyes.

“...I don’t want you to skate Adam. But that’s not… it’s… look, Langa, it just isn’t going to work, okay?”   
Langa shook his head. 

“No, it isn’t okay. I don’t accept that.”

“Would you just-”

“Look me in the eyes. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want to be friends. If you can do that then I’ll… I’ll leave like you want me to, I promise. I won’t bother you again.”   
Reki didn’t make a move and neither did Langa. He could wait for as long as he needed. After a minute, Reki finally looked him in the eyes and Langa held his gaze. 

“I…” He trailed off and grabbed the sleeve of Langa’s shirt.    
“I can’t say that. I won’t do it.”   
Langa relaxed, but he knew he wasn’t exactly out of this situation just yet. 

“I really didn’t want you to. I’m glad.”   
Langa loosened his grip on Reki’s shoulder but kept his hand there.    
“I want to help you. I want to make up for whatever I did, but I can’t do that if you won’t talk to me.”   
Reki flinched at his words and Langa immediately started panicking. Did he say something wrong? Did he make things worse? 

“It’s just… you’re so much better than me.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again, please.”

“I’m not better than you, what are you even talking about?”   
Reki laughed with no humor and lowered his head. 

“I can’t reach it… I can’t… You can go so much higher than me. I’m just… some guy next to you.”

“You’re not just “some guy”. I wouldn’t even be where I am without you,” Langa tried to defend. 

“That’s not what everyone else says!” Reki yelled.    
Langa was stunned into silence. Nobody really said that, right?    
“I’m just the red-haired guy that hangs around Snow, the new and cool rookie skater, I’m the one who’s just there. I’m not like you and everyone knows it,” he explained.    
Langa was suddenly very angry. He didn’t know at who, maybe at whoever said those things around Reki, maybe at himself for not noticing, maybe at Reki for believing some strangers who didn’t have a sense of kindness, maybe at Adam for starting all of this, to begin with. He just… he didn’t that look on Reki’s face anymore. 

“I don’t believe that. I don’t believe what they’re saying. You’re important to me, you’re not just some nobody. You are so talented and I am  _ honored _ to be your friend. Whoever said that was just  _ wrong _ and they don’t know what they’re saying. I really mean that.”

“But I’m still falling behind you…”

“You’re also very reckless. And you’ve hurt yourself a lot recently. You haven’t had the time to really practice, physically, you haven’t been in the state for it. You act and think later, but that doesn’t mean you’re bad at skateboarding. You’re not.”   
Langa reached for his hand and gently held it.    
“Adam may have been exciting to race against, but he’s not  _ you _ . He’s exciting in a scary way but Reki, you’re exciting in a  _ fun _ way. There’s nobody I like skating with more than you.”

“...I can’t understand that. There are so many more skaters who are more experienced than me.”   
Langa shook his head. 

“Not to me. You told me you’ve been skating since you were a kid. You grew up with this and I didn’t.”

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it? We’re not on the same level anymore.”

“Reki, the only reason I’m good at skating is because I snowboarded my whole life and  _ you  _ taught me how to skate.”   
Langa looked at the ground.    
“I… wasn’t in a good place when we met. I didn’t have anything that… there was nothing… I lost something important. To me. I really felt like a husk, just a piece of flesh that could walk. But you just… Reki there’s an energy about you that drags everybody else into it. You’re so passionate about everything you do and everything you like. It’s what got me into skateboarding, and I’m so glad I did. Because I got a new hobby but, more than anything, I got to be your friend.”   
Langa chuckled.    
“I still don’t really understand why you wanted to be my friend. There had to be cooler people at school, but you still chose me.”   
He looked back up and found Reki looking at him, tears still streaming down his face, but there was something different about his vibe.    
Langa lightly squeezed his hand.    
“Reki, out of everyone, I choose you too. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were doubting yourself, I would have done something sooner. I just… I’m sorry. I’ll try to pay more attention from now on.”    
Reki moved forward and wrapped his arms around Langa, holding him tightly. 

“I don’t want you to lose interest in me,” Reki mumbled.    
Langa held back just as tightly. 

“I could never,” he assured.    
They stayed like that for a while, holding each other while the rain poured down around them. Eventually, Reki pulled away and sniffed. He looked at Langa and snorted. 

“You’re soaked,” he said.    
Langa looked down at his clothes and indeed, he  _ was _ soaked. Reki chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his house.    
“Come on, let’s dry off. You can stay the night if you want.”   
Langa nodded without hesitation. After this night, he really didn’t want to leave Reki alone and, honestly, he didn’t want to be alone either. He could text his mom later.    
When they entered, Reki’s mom was there, looking at them nervously. 

“Are… Are you okay?” She asked her son.    
Reki weakly smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah. We’re okay. Langa’s going to stay the night if that’s alright.”   
It didn’t really leave any room for an argument, so she nodded and stepped out of their way, letting Reki drag the blue-haired boy to his bedroom.    
“Here,” Reki threw a pale pink hoodie and gray sweatpants at Langa. He was going to ask where he should get changed when Reki had begun stripping, putting his own hoodie and sweatpants on. Langa shrugged and started getting changed too, he was honestly too tired to leave the room. The hoodie he was wearing had a picture of a cartoon cat smoking a joint and the text above it said “rad”. 

“Where did you even get this?” he asked, pulling at the bottom of the hoodie. 

“Miya gave it to me, but if he asks, he accidentally left it here,” he said with a wink.    
He plopped onto his bed and patted the space next to him.    
He joined him and Reki leaned against him, his head resting on his shoulder, and sighed. His hair was still wet, but Langa didn’t really care.    
“...I’m sorry,” Reki mumbled after a little while. Langa looked down at him, confused. 

“Why?”   
Reki shifted uncomfortably. 

“I yelled at you and you didn’t even do anything wrong. I was jealous and didn’t know how to deal with that.”   
Langa nodded. 

“You promise to talk to me about it next time?”    
Reki reached for his hand and nodded.    
“Okay.”   
Langa yawned and stretched his arms, bringing Reki’s hand with him, and moved closer to Reki.    
“Do you wanna go to sleep?” 

“Yes please.”   
Reiki leaned over him to reach the small desk lamp next to his bed and turned it off, leaving the two in darkness.    
Langa shuffled under the blankets, pulling Reki with him. In a small burst of confidence, he wrapped his arms around him. It took a moment, but Reki snuggled closer to him and sighed into the crook of his neck. 

Their situation wasn’t perfect, but it was on the road to getting better. Langa knew he definitely would have to start being more perspective to his surroundings. He didn’t want Reki to feel like this ever again. Not if he could help it. 

________________________________

EXTRA:

“Wow, Snow is really cool, isn’t he?” 

“Totally! He’s super cute, too!” 

Langa was carefully listening to the people around him at “S” as he messed around on his board. Reki was sitting on the ground watching him, his eyes glistening with joy. Langa tried a more complicated move, just to impress him. Couldn’t really blame him, right? It was so rewarding to have Reki gush over him. 

“Whoa, did you see that? He’s so amazing!” 

“I do wonder who that redhead is. Why is he hanging around Snow? He doesn’t even do anything. It’s weird, right?” 

Langa whipped his head towards the two who were talking and glared at him. The two froze.    
“That’s Reki, he’s my boyfriend,” he said, loud enough to make sure they heard.    
“He also built my board from scratch to cater to my specific needs. I bet you could have found that out if you had asked,” he pointed out.    
A few people were staring now, but he didn’t really care. Reki didn’t either, just keeping his eyes on Langa, a smile never leaving his face.    
The two from before looked completely and utterly ashamed.    
_ Good _ . 

He turned his attention back to skating. Reki chuckled. 

“You know you don’t have to do that  _ every  _ time, right?” 

“I’m well aware.”   
Reki smiled widely. 

“Well, you should probably get ready for your race,” he said as he stood up.    
Langa followed him.    
“Make sure you win.”

“I will.”   
Reki placed a quick kiss on his cheek and started to run towards where Shadow and Miya were standing. 

“Good luck!” He yelled. 

Langa waved back towards him.   
Cherry walked towards him, taking his place for their race.   
They got into position and Langa already knew he was going to win. Or, at the very least, put up a good fight.   
For himself and for Reki. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> YES, there is a time skip for that last scene, I imagine it being like a week or something so they could like. Talk about their feelings. But I was too tired to write it lol shbdfk
> 
> I was also listening to early 2000 music and apparently that was enough motivation for me to finish this I guess?????? Thanks Shakira


End file.
